Power Rangers Mystic Force: Season 2
by jaydenheroes567
Summary: What if there was a second season of Power Rangers Mystic Force ? What is there was a Black Mystic Ranger? All of those questions are in this story. Rated T for violence.


What's up my fans. Hope you loved my other stories because here comes my very first crossover story.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Power Rangers or any of the franchises. I do own The Sorcerer Master of The Beasts of Egypt (Long, but it involves Yu-Gi-Oh), The Black Mystic Ranger and the Gold Mystic Ranger (Doesn't involve light also).

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Evil

It has been only 5 months since the Power Rangers Mystic Force defeated The Master of The Underworld. The Underworld has been abandoned since The Master was destroyed. Until now.

"Aw. So this is the Underworld, home to the so-called all powerful Master," said a dark person of dark magic," Abandoned I see. Well not for long."

He then pointed his staff at the floor and a blue dragon appeared.

"Arise Blade Knight," he says as the dragon arose.

He then does the same thing to the floor, but a knight appeared with a puma head.

"Arise Beast Warrior Puma," he says," Now to take over the Briarwood and then the world."

_At Briarwood:_

During that time, Xander, Chip, Madison and Vida are working at there jobs in the Rock-Porium, a music story for the people of Briarwood. A few hours later, three motorcycles come in to town near the Rock-Porium. The three people on the bikes got off the bikes and toke off their helmets. They then entered the store and met with Xander, Chip, Madison and Vida.

"Hey guys," said the read helmeted man.

"Hey guys, it's Nick," said Xander as he walked over to Nick and shuck his hand.

Everyone did the same thing except Madison who jumped hugged him.

"Sup guys," said Nick," And guess who I brought with me," he said as he pointed to the two other riders.

"It's Udonna and Leanbow."

"Hello everyone," says Leanbow and Udonna.

An earthquake then started to go around Briarwood.

"Oh not again," said their boss, Toby.

"You don't think," whispered Madison

"No. It can't. The Master was destroyed back then."

"Well we should at least head to Rootcore just in case."

_At Rootcore:_

The old Rangers and Udonna got to the Rootcore and looked at The Xenotome.

"Clara, where are you," said Udonna.

"Udonna. Why are you here," asked Clara.

"Because there has been another earthquake. This was the same one that happened when the seal opened."

"Well when you guys left, the Xenotome did show a new page with a dark sorcerer and beast unlike any other."

"Why didn't you get us then," asked Xander.

"Because you don't have magic anymore."

Then a portal opened right in front of them. In the portal was the three members of the Tribunal of Magic.

"Mystic Rangers, the land of Magic needs you once more," said the red cloaked one.

"What is it Tribunal of Magic," asked Leanbow.

"A dark sorcerer who calls himself The Sorcerer Master of The Beast of Egypt has come to this world to control it."

"And we need you to save us from his destruction," said the white cloaked one.

Okay, but how. We don't have any magic now," said Madison.

"We will give you back you're good magic to defend the world of magic," said the black cloaked one has he and the rest of them put out their hand by the morphers. The morphers turned back to their original color and turned on.

"Oh yeah, The Mystic Force are back," said Chip.

The glass ball then went black.

"There are dark magic in the city," said Udonna.

"We'll head out. Let's hope Daggeron got his magic back," said Vida.

_In the City:_

A Skeleton dragon and a blue armored knight on a purple horse were attacking the city during the earthquake and continued to do that until the Rangers finally came.(You can probably figure out what those monsters are).

"Stop right there," said Nick.

The two monsters turned at their opponents without looking scared.

"Ready Rangers," asked Nick while getting his morpher ready.

"Ready," said them all as they pressed the buttons 123 on their morphers.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force," said them all while pointing them in the air.

A magic circle appeared above the rangers and fell on them as the did a pose with The Mystics behind them and then flying into the air where the circle was and had a suit on. Then their helmets appeared.

"Strong as a tree. Green Mystic Ranger," said Xander.

"Fast as lightning. Yellow Mystic Ranger," said Chip.

"Ever changing as the wind. Pink Mystic Ranger," said Vida.

"Flowing as the waters. Blue Mystic Ranger," said Madison.

"Strength like Fire. Red Mystic Ranger," said Nick.

"Well Rangers. Looks like we finally meet," said the horse riding beast," I am Gaia The Fierce Knight and my partner here is Curse of Dragon."(Just in case you didn't figure the description).

"We don't care who you are. Only that you stop right now," said Xander.

"Oh we'll stop. We'll stop once you're crushed."

The monster named Gaia charged at the Rangers and hit Nick hit him with his lance and shot him into a building. The other Rangers ran after Gaia, but the dragon, Curse of Dragon attacked him with a winged attack into the same building as Nick.

"Now we shall finish you," said Gaia.

Then out of no where some said," Magical Source, Mystic Force."

Then when the sentence was finished, Daggeron jumped out in his Solaris Knight suit, but was grabbed by the Curse of Dragon beast and was flown into the air and dropped into the ground.

"Daggeron!" said Chip.

They then ran to Daggeron as the two beast walked towards them.

"Finally we can destroy you," said Gaia.

Then a hooded figure jumped in the air and kicked Gaia off his horse and kicked the Curse of Dragon. After that he threw his cloak off and was holding a morpher in his hand.

"Wait. He's a Ranger too," said Xander.

He then looks at the beast and says," Magical Source. Mystic Force."

Then he ran to the circle he made and jumped into the air to get his helmet.

"Now it's time to end you, Gaia and Curse of Dragon," he said," Magic Staff. Bow mode."

Then his staff transformed into a bow and arrow.

"How about some darkness on your light. Dark Fire Arrow," he said as he shot black fire arrows at his enemies. After that he jumped on a broom jet bigger than the other Rangers and picked them up to take them back to Rootcore.

_At Rootcore:_

The Rangers made it to Rootcore safely with their mysteries Ranger.

"Well who is this," asked Udonna.

"We don't know. All we know is that he's a Ranger and he kicks butt out there," said Vida.

The mysteries Ranger said," Power Down," and his face was revealed and Udonna and Leanbow were surprised.

"Hello Udonna and Leanbow," said the mysteries Ranger.

"Who is he," asked Nick.

"His name is Alanbow, and he's your uncle Nick," said Leanbow.

The Rangers then looked surprised.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter of the made up season two of Power Rangers Mystic Force. Hope you liked it.


End file.
